Walter's punishments
It's a well known fact that despite being the most well-behaved boy Beanotown has ever seen, Walter has actually been punished more times than Dennis, Roger, Minnie, Ivy and the Bash Street Kids combined. Examples of punishments *Walter gets sent to bed for yelling 'nincompoop' which contains the word 'poop' and is therefore obscene according to Walter's mum. *Walter is sent to detention for throwing his bag at Mrs Creecher. *Walter is caught sneaking Curious George books into Dennis' house and is grounded for seven weeks. *Walter gets his stuffed animals taken away after he threatens to beat up Mr Har Har. *Mr Har Har catches Walter graffiting on the walls of his joke shop and gets him arrested. *Walter is caught throwing mudballs at Parky Bowles the park keeper and is grounded for life. *Walter tries to escape the house after being grounded but gets busted by Sergeant Slipper. *Walter hypnotises the Menaces into being Softies and is punished by being forced to eat slime. *Walter breaks Mrs Creecher's glasses on purpose. *Walter's plot to strike the USA with a Softomic Bomb is revealed by the Menaces. *Walter is caught defacing a billboard with Sergeant Slipper on it and is imprisoned. *Walter has been accused of perverting the course of justice 49 times. *Walter is arrested for placing Dennis' weapons onto the bonfire. *Walter has been imprisoned 528 times. *Walter is grounded for watching South Park and Dennis & Gnasher past his bedtime. *Walter is thrown into the river for not supporting Jeremiah Bullock the U.S. helicopter racing champion after Bullock crashes into the school. *Walter is thrown out of La Eatery after he vomits on the waiter. *Walter's plot to demolish Trellick and Balfron Towers because of their Brutalist design is exposed, and Walter is forced to grovel in front of the Mayor. *Walter and his fellow Swots, including Cuthbert Cringeworthy, are arrested for painting Teacher's face on the side of the Gherkin. *Walter is forced to eat nothing but bread and water after it is revealed that he was responsible for swapping Mrs Creecher's tea with 'Special Juice'. *Walter gets into trouble for lying to Beanotown about the 'alien invasion' and is forced to write a handwritten apology to every single resident. *Walter is caught trying to cheat to win the election so he'd be class prefect. He is disqualified as a result, and especially for bringing his pet cat into school. Paul the Potato is the only candidate left, and so obtains the role as class prefect. *Walter is caught stealing from Mrs Creecher's purse and as a result is forced to repeat the school year. *Walter is punished by Mrs Creecher for trying to take a sneaky picture of the test with Dennis' camera even though Dennis set him up. *Walter is sacked as Beanotown mayor after negotiation from the Softies. *Walter's stuffed toys are thrown away after Walter vandalises his school report and draws fecal matter on it. *Walter becomes the new laughing stock of Beanotown and is forced to write lines 10000 times after he loses the spelling bee to Teacher.